To Be Together
by EpicLOVEISCOMPLICATEDSecret
Summary: Continuation of Murder House. Tate is still trying to win back Violet and he will wait forever to get her back. See where Violet and Tate end up, and if they end up together. Rated M for gore and extreme sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

To Be Together

_He was the love of my life. He was the one to show me that someone could care about me; to show me love, to show me I mattered when life seemed not worth living. When nobody else was there, he was. And Tate was the only good thing I had going in my pathetic excuse of a life. He was there, and he made life worth living, until it became too much, too much to bear, and I had to swallow those pills. That bottle of pills. Every last one of them tore its way down my throat and settled into my being. And he just couldn't save me. Nobody could. How could they? _

It was after Christmas that the house finally fell silent. Violet had spent her time avoiding the basement, avoiding where she knew Tate would be, avoiding him altogether. He had raped her mother after all. He was far from the Tate she had known and grown to love. Walking across the room, taking a seat with her parents in the kitchen, she could feel Tate watching her from his place in the living room, where he regularly sat with Hayden, the woman her father Ben had so kindly used to cheat on her mother Vivian.

Violet sat far from Tate. Every now and then she could feel his eyes on her. He would glance up then tear his eyes away, fix his gaze on anything but her. And Violet only smiled when he looked her way, as if to say, "this is what you lost, and this is what you will never get back. Because, Tate, don't you remember what you did to me?"

_I watched her, absorbed in the pleasure and the way that I fucked her, that I stretched her out and drove my thick dick into that tight hole of hers. I have to admit it felt good. And having her think it was her husband under the rubber made it all the more enjoyable. I hovered above her, plunging in and out of her, desperate to impregnate her for Nora. I owed Nora a baby. She was more of a mother to me than any and if a baby was what she wanted, a baby she would get. The woman squirmed underneath me and I slammed into her one last time, sealing the deal. _

"Tate," Hayden snapped again and she slipped her hand in his. "Tate; she won't love you again. You know that. How many times do I have to tell you - staring at her isn't going to help. Give up. Tate," She eyed Tate and saw that he had been crying, tears falling down his face in streams. But he was staring at Violet, and he didn't seem to hear Hayden.

"Vi," Tate cried, and this time Violet met his eyes. She disappeared from her stool in the kitchen and to her room upstairs, where she ended up on the bed, eyes closed as she heard Tate from downstairs.

"Violet!" He cried. "Vi; Vi, please.."

The memory of raping her mother was all too vivid for him. He had thought Vivian had been some stranger, not the mother of the girl he loved. Tate moved towards the staircase, planning on following Violet, when Ben suddenly blocked the way and grabbed him by his shirt. "Leave. You know that she wants nothing to do with you. Leave, and don't come back."

"Ben," Hayden rose from the couch, "Always doing what's right. Aren't you?"

Ben shoved Tate towards the front door just as it opened and the realtor stepped in with a family to show them the home, and the murder house went still again, all having disappeared.

The following day Violet woke up in her bed after a night of having cried herself to sleep. She walked through the hall, listening to her parents in the kitchen, talking about the plans to tear the house down being cancelled, that some family who had come to see the house and had, upon hearing about the history and pile of bodies that came along with it, left immediately. Violet rubbed at her eyes, deciding against going to join them, and headed up into the attic, where Beauregard Langdon spent his days. She smiled when she saw him. He had become one of her only friends aside from her parents. Otherwise things got pretty lonely around the house. She kicked the ball and it rolled across the floor towards Beau. She watched him laugh and roll it back and so she sat across from him, as she always did, and they rolled the ball back and forth. She thought of Adelaide then; the beautiful girl she had been. Violet opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she sensed another familiar presence in the room.

"Come here often?" Tate offered her a smile, catching the ball Beau threw at him and he tossed it between his hands, looking at Violet.

"Visit your son often?" Violet shot back, her eyes resting on Beau and her walls that had been down immediately went back up.

Tate looked away at that. He dropped down to sit where he stood and tossed the ball to Violet. "Your parents look happy with their baby." Tate murmured, eyeing her and unsure what else to say.

Violet rolled it to Beau, her eyes downcast. Ever since the baby, her parents had been closer than ever, closer to the baby and farther away from her. But they had all been through a lot and deserved some happiness, so Violet dealt with being alone. Or she had Beau at least.

"Vi," Tate said, not wanting to talk about his son that his mother had taken. He caught the ball Beau had whipped at him and smiled at his brother when he called out happily. He leaned over, flashing a grin at Violet. "Want to listen to some Cobain?" He teased, and, despite her efforts, Violet laughed.

Beau clapped when Violet laughed and he bounded over to her, throwing his arms around her and hugging her, making Violet laugh even harder.

Tate laughed and rolled the ball across the floor, watching it disappear and laughed as Beau hurried under his bed after it. He looked at Violet then and grinned, and she bent her head down towards her lap, and smiled.

Please comment if you want more! Hope it was decent haha. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh yeah; fuck yeah.." Hayden threw her head back and licked her lips, riding him, her hips moving expertly. She reached up to grip the headboard and dropped her hips down hard, swallowing up his thickness until Tate was buried inside her fully. Hayden fucked him greedily. She had never had one like Tate. He was thick and long and hard and reached every part of her insides. "Right there," she cried out as her walls tightened, spasming and her hips faltered, but Tate rolled their position and began to pound furiously into her fuck hole, into her depths that throbbed and pulsed.

The cries came louder now and Hayden stared up at Tate through a lidded gaze, her lips parted and her juices squirting around his piece of meat. She laid in a puddle of her own juices until Tate finally let himself finish. When he looked down at Hayden, he saw Violet.

_

Violet lit up in her room to the sound of the cries of her baby brother. She rolled her eyes and took a desperate hit of the cigarette, her eyes fluttering open and through the smoke she saw Tate standing in the doorway.

He walked in.

The door clicked behind him and he moved over to her music, messing with her stereo and putting on some good music. He ruffled his hair and turned to look at her, only to see her frowning. Tate moved to the end of the bed. Although Violet tensed, he sat down and took the spliff. Violet stared.

"I have something for you." Tate exhaled towards his lap then glanced at her, a grin creeping on his face. "I promise you'll love it."

Violet, about to protest, stopped herself, for unknown reasons, but reasons nonetheless. And when Tate told her to "close her eyes" she did, reluctantly. He placed a tiny ring in her hand, and she took her time in studying.

"Violet.. I love you - I love you.. I love you.."

Only then did she realize that he was creeping his way back in, was making her soft, was getting past her walls and making her forget all that he had done. "Go away, Tate," she squared her shoulder, and when he stood but didn't leave she threw the ring at him. "I said go away!"

Tate closed his eyes tight as he felt the ring bounce off him and clatter to the floor. "N-no.. Not again - I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Go away, Tate!" Violet sobbed and watched as he vanished into thin air.

Moments passed as she waited for him to return, but he never did. She bent down, picking up the ring she had thrown and curling her fingers against it as she cradled it to her chest. She wanted the Tate she loved; the Tate that she knew.

Violet slipped the ring into her sweater pocket.

Weeks went by and no sigh of Tate. She had heard Hayden around the house, but Tate had been a no show. Not that she could complain. She had sent him away.

Violet kicked up her feet on the kitchen counter and fiddled with the ring, glancing around before sliding it onto her delicate finger. It was a perfect fit. But once she tried to slip it off it wouldn't budge, so she hurried upstairs to the washroom to try and get it off. She burst open the door and there Hayden was, bent over and clutching the sink for dear life, with Tate pounding her from behind.

Violet let out a strangled cry, her hand flying up to her mouth to try and hide her sound of surprise. Tate turned around and the ring stared back at him, as clear as day on her ring finger.

The sight of Tate with someone else, with Hayden, not with Violet, was enough to make her cry, and so she turned and hurried from the room.

"I pretended she was you!" Tate chased after her, leaving Hayden behind.

"It's not like you were with her! She left you!"

But Tate kept going, hurrying after Violet. She burst out the front door, down the path, all the way to where Addie had been hit and, when she turned to see if Tate was following, she pulled out her lighter, holding it like a weapon. "I hate you," she cried.

"No.." Tate shook his head, "No, you can't." And he took hold of her face and kissed her.

She would have burned him, but her lighter closed and fell to the ground, and she cried as she was kissed, kissed by Tate like she had never been before. The kiss tasted like tears and sex - not their sex - and like desire and passion and longing.

He had her down and naked in the front grass to the murder house. Before she could protest, he spread her legs and got between them, his breath ghosting against her exposed sex. "I'm going to make it up to you - I'll wait forever," he breathed, moving in to taste her, to delve past her slick folds, to bring her pleasure. And pleasure he brought her, for all to see.


	3. Chapter 3

As Violet woke in the morning, she knew she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes and found Tate smiling in his sleep. He looked as she remembered; every features, from the curve of his nose, to the angles and curves of his cheekbones, to the hard jawline, to the way his hair swept over his forehead and slightly into his eyes. This was her Tate. Violet reached out to brush the curls back from his face but he stirred and, when he moved, she withdrew her hand and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. And when Tate opened his eyes, he saw she was asleep beside him, so he climbed up on top of her, and kissed her awake. Violet, pretending not to be awake for fear of him figuring out she had been watching him, hesitated in kissing Tate back, but when she was sure he was too distracted to become suspicious, she let herself be kissed.

"You were watching me sleep," Tate pulled back, smiling knowingly.

"I was not," Violet protested, trying to feign innocence but only ended up laughing.

Tate rolled off Violet with a grin and pulled a cig from his pack and leaned over to put it between her lips. He lit her up, watching Violet as she smoked. He leaned back into the headboard, his eyes unwavering on her, the ever so broad grin lingering there on his lips.

Violet glanced at him and blew out her smoke, studying Tate and she waited. He always did something unpredictable, something enticing, something that left her on her toes. She leaned over and put it between his lips, watching him inhale and urge her close. Violet slid into his lap, straddling him and watching him draw her closer by her chin, his finger stroking her lips and coaxing them to part. He exhaled slowly, exhaled into her mouth, the smoke filling her mouth and her senses and her eyes fluttered shut, the high taking over. Violet suppressed the urge to moan.

Right then the babies cries came and so did the guilt. Violet was smoking, being intimate with the man who had raped her mother; she was in love with Tate, the man who had raped her mother.

Violet was off of him in an instant, sitting on her side of the bed and Tate immediately straightened up, taking the cig between his fingers. "Violet?"

"I'm not feeling good," Violet lied. "I-"

"Let me take care of you," Tate put out the cig, dumping it into a cup on the bedside table, but Violet was shaking her head, and as the crying grew more harsh, so did the feeling of guilt.

"I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a little while."

Tate protested, insisting that he stay to ensure she felt better, but Violet pleaded with him to leave so he did. He walked downstairs to where he saw Vivian and the baby. But he stopped himself from going over, or the glare Vivian gave him did. He walked towards the back door to the house, hesitating in going to see his mother and his child. He wanted to take back what he did - he wanted to kill it. More than anything, he wanted Micheal dead.

"You sure fucked Violet good yesterday." Hayden spoke from where she sat at the island in the kitchen, facing the back door where Tate stood. "Pissed her parents right off. I swear, Tate, Ben almost died." She smiled at her own little joke, but behind her eyes there was jealousy radiating, whether for Ben or Tate, it was unclear.

Tate only turned his head and looked at her with a blank expression.

"Oh.. come on, let me take you upstairs and I'll do you if little Violet has had enough."

"I can't," Tate snapped, "I can't.. do.. that with you anymore."

"What? Missionary? You can do anything, any position, any.. thing that you want to my body.. with my body." Hayden purred, but Tate opened the door and hurried outside to get away from her. Once the cold air hit his face he sighed, and looked over to his mothers house. All he wanted to do was go and be with Violet, but he sat in the backyard in the grass and put his head in his hands. Violet looked out her window at him and felt guiltier for making him feel that way, for having slept with him, for loving him when loving him hurt those she loved.

But she loved him. She loved who Tate really was; not a man who killed and raped, or cheated on her with Hayden.

And she watched as Hayden came out of the house and sat in his lap and kissed him.

Violet felt the tears crawl and creep down her cheeks and spill into her lap.

**Haha thank you for reading and commenting! Don't worry; more Violet and Tate soon enough. ****Just bare with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Days had gone by before Violet left her room. She would never have left her room had Tate been home. She couldn't bear to see him for fear of crying in front of him, breaking down like she had days ago in the privacy of her own room. Violet moved downstairs and walked towards the kitchen, expecting her parents but getting Hayden; legs kicked up on the table, lighter in hand. She grinned at Violet through the flame.

"Finally come out," Hayden held a steady, unwavering gaze, as she flicked the flame on and off, her eyes never once leaving Violet. Violet forced herself to stare back, gazes met and locked, and to not look away. If she did, she knew Hayden would take that as a victory. And Violet couldn't let Hayden have anymore victories.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Yeah," Violet said shortly, and Hayden cut the lighter off and slammed it down to the counter, dropping her feet down and leaning forward on the counter to close some distance between her and Violet.

"Don't act like you have a backbone now. Hiding up in your room? Do you really think that will make Tate want you?"

The lighter slashed across thin air and the sharp edge got Hayden's cheek, drawing blood. Violet held the lighter in her hand. She dropped it to the counter.

She could feel Hayden's eyes drop from her and Violet turned and left with her stolen sense of victory, her own little grin of satisfaction, of having taken the smugness from Hayden and replaced it with pain.

Tate ran straight into Violet but caught her before she could fall over, helping her upright, and smiled when he saw her grinning. "What?"

Violet turned her head down, no longer so happy - he had been with Hayden after all, probably in more ways than kissing. Hayden had already won. Won what? Violet knew she had made it clear that she didn't want Tate back; didn't want Tate. She hurried past him.

Hayden stood in the doorway, eyes narrowed and blood dripping down her cheek. "I'll kill her."

Tate put two and two together and smiled, then darkened at her nect choice of words.

"Put your hands on her and I'll take that little cut she gave you.. and I'll put them all over your body and make sure they never stop bleeding."

With that, Tate went after Violet. He took two steps at a time and hurried down the hall before he came to an abrupt stop, hesitating outside of her door. All he could hear was her music that he could have heard from downstairs, but now, standing outside her door, it was so loud Tate knew she was trying to drown out the rest of the world. He had done it himself; hell, he had done it with her. Without bothering to knock, he opened the door and saw her sitting in the middle of her bed, back to him.

"Vi?"

Tate stepped into the room. "Violet?"

And as Tate stepped around the bed to look at her, Violet didn't even bother to hide the cigarette she had pressed to her wrist. Her eyes were closed, her face only showing pleasure as it burnt her flesh.

He snatched it from her and crushed the bud in his fist. "Remember? I told you, lock the door. And if you're trying to kill yourself, cut.." he reached over and ran his thumb down the long of her arm, over the sensitive veins that led to her wrist. "Like this."

He dumped the bud in a cup on her bedside table and waited for her to say something but the silence only lingered on.

"Did you hit Hayden?"

"Why do you care?" She snapped back, not meaning to sound so jealous, but it sure came out that way.

"This isn't like you, Violet." Tate said, referring to her hurting others. Usually it was just herself that she took it out on.

"You don't know what I'm like; you don't know who I am."

"You don't hurt other people.." Tate went to take her hand but Violet stood up off her bed, folding her arms over her chest.

"What? Is it only you that's allowed to hurt people?"

Tate looked down at his feet and fell silent; slowly he lifted his head and tears slid down his face. "Y-you know I'm not like that anymore.. Y-you know.. I don't hu-hurt people, Violet. I would never hurt you."

"You have by raping my mother! By.. by kissing Hayden! Have you slept with her?" Violet yelled at him. After seeing him outside kissing her she had tortured herself thinking about how much farther they had gone, if he loved Hayden. She couldn't help but feeling jealous.

Tate nodded once and opened his mouth but Violet was already out the door. He chased her and watched her rush down the stairs.

"I pretended she was you!"

"Stop following me, Tate!" Violet hurried out and went anywhere but that house.

And Tate stood at the top of the stairs crying, while at the foot stood Hayden, eyes narrowed up at him.

Thank you for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

It had almost been a week since Violet had stormed out of the house, and she was nowhere in sight. Tate had grown worried; he could do nothing but worry, and he was too worried about Violet to notice Hayden had been missing for some time too. When it came to the seventh day Tate had enough of waiting around. He left the house to search for Violet.

He walked through the streets, decided to try the stores around te neighbourhood before he ended up at the park; it was a cloudy day, the sky dark and all the dark clouds moving together like it would rain. People ran through the park, ran with their dogs or ran with their friends. An elderly couple stood fron a bench holding hands and because it seemed about ready to rain, knew they were all heading out of the park. He doubted he would see Violet, but it was likely that she wouldn't run from the rain and could possible be somehere in the park. He walked a little while longer. Tate would search through the night if he had to. But just then he saw Violet and she was standing by the trees and he could tell she was talking to someone, but from where he stood he couldn't yet see who. Tate took steps closer and called out to her when he saw Violet slap the girl across her face, and when he saw Hayden claw at Violet's cheek and knock her down, getting on her, ready to do more damage, but Tate lifted Hayden off and wrapped his fingers around her throat. "I told you what I would do if you put your hands on her."

Violet cupped her cheek and stared up at Tate and seemed to suddenly realize she had wanted to hurt someone else, even if they had hurt her, and she got scared. She had been willing to kill Hayden. And what for?

"Let's go home," Violet said to Tate. "Take me home."

He looked over his shoulder and down at Violet from where she sat in the grass, holding her cheek. He let Hayden go, helped Violet up, and hesitated to take Violet's hand., except Violet started to walk off ahead of him.

He followed. As he walked behind her, he felt the rain begin, a soft drizzle at first, then a rough hurricane that poured down on them. Violet had her arms right around herself, trembling and shivering as she fought through the wet. Tate put his arm around her shoulders and was surprised when she let him, when she leaned into his side and accepted his warmth.

By the time they got home, they were both drenched. Her hair was stuck to her face and Tate led her up to her room, disappearing and coming back with a towel. He dried off her hair then face, smiling down at her as he dried off her cheek and looked down at her face, studying it.

"Your turn," Violet said quickly, taking the towel from his hands and roughly drying off his hair, fighting back a smile.

Tate laughed then sobered up when he remembered all he had done. "It was a mistake."

Violet had no idea what to say, knowing well she had no right to be jealous of act the way she did. They weren't together; they had done it afterwards, and she had regretted that.

Violet looked up into his eyes and Tate just knew; Violet wanted to forgive him.

"I'll make it up to you." He said.

"You will," Violet took hold of the bottom of his shirt and pulled the damp material off of his body, about to do the same with her own, but Tate did it for her. He peeled it from her skin and dropped her wet shirt with his down by their feet and, bending his head down, pressed his lips to the chilled skin at her shoulder. He kissed her, his lips hot and parted and lingering.

Violet closed her eyes at the tenderness; it was so soft and gentle, so Tate-like, that she could cry. "You will," she said again, as Tate moved her over to the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The bed creaked under them, the headboard thudding against the wall as they made love.

Tate brought his hips against hers, pushing deep into her. With every thrust came her little sounds of pure pleasure from beneath him and Tate loved every single one. He wanted to kiss her, but to kiss her meant to muffle those glorious, needy sounds coming from her lips. He settled for burying his face in her neck. He throbbed inside her as she pulsed around him and Tate let go of his long, hot load, lost in his own pleasure; lost in their shared pleasure.

They kept still, still together. Both breathed together, sweaty and panting in complete bliss. Violet thought Tate would have rolled off except that he was nowhere near finished. He pulled the blanket over their heads, kissing at her neck, headed for her lips. Violet squirmed, giggling. Tate ran his hands up her sides then, taking hold of her breasts and running his thumbs over her plump nipples, changing her giggling to moans. He stared down at her, watching her head fall back and pinched her nipple curiously and watched her lips part. He ducked his and took her nipple into his mouth, eyes resting on her face.

Tate saw the pleasure his mouth could give her so he let his dick slip from her pussy and slid down her body, spread her legs and bared her juicy pussy to him.

Violet looked down in time to see Tate lick his lips and dive in. He ate her out desperately, claiming every inch of her pussy, making her cum over and over again.

"I forgive you," Violet breathed. "I forgive you; oh, Tate," she tangled her hand in his hair, crying out as she came for the third time in his mouth.

Tate cleaned her out with eager little moans, swallowing all the juices she had to offer him.

By the time they were finished with their lovemaking, they lay tangled together, the blanket pushed down to rest at their hips, and Tate thought about Violet forgiving him and knew that as long as he had her forgiveness, as long as he kept it, they would be okay.

He watched his little angel close her eyes and fall asleep in his arms.

I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will be much longer :)


End file.
